


Cloudsdale

by Sans_The_Comic2003



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_The_Comic2003/pseuds/Sans_The_Comic2003
Summary: This Story Is About The Popular Ship SoarinDash.





	1. When We Met

Rainbow Dash had always loved Cloudsdale with its many clouds. It was a place where she felt safe. She was the most popular pony in school. Her friends saw her as a Fast flying Bird. Once, she had even helped Soarin fly home from school with a broken wing. Rainbow walked over to the window and reflected on her surroundings. The Rain hammered down on Cloudsdale. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _-_ pony. It was the figure of Soarin. She ran outside in attempt to help him until she saw Spitfire. Rainbow gulped. She was not prepared for Spitfire. As Rainbow stepped outside Spitfire and Soarin came closer, she could see the homeless smile on her face.

"Why are You Here?" Spitfire bellowed in a fast tone.

"I frigging hate you, Spitfire."

Rainbow attempted to run to her friend Fluttershy until she heard this.

"Rainbow, if you lay your hooves anywhere near Soarin i'll kill you." 

They looked at each other with unstable feelings, like two thundering wonderbolts racing through the sky. Rainbow finally made an escape and raced back into the school where Fluttershy was to comfort her.

" What happened? Are you hurt? Let me take you to the nurse!" Blurted Fluttershy.

" **I'M FINE FlUTTERSHY! LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

Fluttershy raced out of the room in terror.

 

"What have I done?"


	2. School... Again

The next morning..........*  
YAWN* "Aw, man I feel like hell." said Rainbow.

"Why don't you stay home then? It might help."Replied her father.

Rainbow still wanted to go to school, she needed to apologize to Fluttershy.

"No, I'll be fine. I can go to school." She said as she started packing her school bag.

"Oats, Hot water and an apple. That should be good." And she headed off to school.

Soon enough she got on the bus and was at school. Rainbow hurried into the school hoping to avoid the big crowd before the bell.

"Class 318, English. Great." Rainbow headed off to class and soon enough the bell rang.

*Loud Talking* "I heard that Rainbow has the 'Blue Flu' and her real skin color is pink" blurted out Trixie

. Rainbow decided for today to sit in the back of the classroom with all the 'freaks'. "

Hey Dash! Why are you sitting here? You wanna be friends?" asked Cheerilee.  Rainbow ignored.

" Can you even hear us?" asked Pinkie Pie

. Still no luck. After many attempts Rainbow was getting annoyed.

"You gonna tal-"

 '' **GO AWAY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!** " Screamed Rainbow Dash loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Soon Enough Rainbow, Cheerilee, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Derpy were in the office.

"Why were you yelling in the middle of class? Do you think your better than any-pony else?" asked the principal.

"n-n-no mam, they-"

 " **NO Buts!** Please refrain from coming to school on Monday all of you! I'll be calling your parents." yelled the principal.

And sure enough she was at home earlier than usual.


	3. Suspended

The past weekend was boring for Rainbow,she was grounded and spent most of the weekend in her room reading. But soon enough came Monday, the day she had to stay home from school. And sure enough she was doing school work at the public library.

"Why aren't you at school?" Asked a librarian.

Rainbow thought about telling the librarian the truth but she'd rather not get on her bad side.

"I'm  home-schooled" 

Lies all lies!

"Well hope you have a nice day!" The librarian left.

*Wipes sweat off head* After about three hours at the library she can finally go home. Well I guess its about time since she had nothing to do. The rest of the day was mostly a blur although it went by so slow. Dinner, Pj's, Math, Teeth, Bed. That's all she could think about and soon it came true. Rainbow was seriously hoping that this never happened. But is this all a dream?

"Night Dashie" said Dad

"Please stop calling me 'Dashie' I'm not a baby anymore."

"Love you Rainbow"

"Love you to Dad"

 


	4. It'll Only Get Worse

Rainbow woke up early Tuesday morning. Today was fairly stormy with the clouds blowing from street to street. Rainbow decided why not just get ready for school,its not like there's anything else to do.

"Good morning Dash! How's my little wonderbolt?"

"My name isn't Dash and i'm not little anymore."

"I made you Oatcakes!"

"No thanks dad, i'll just have an apple."

"More for me then!"

Rainbow ate her apple and left for school. The bus trip felt like hours although it was only 10 minutes long. As soon as she arrived at school, everyone started whispering.

 *whispering* " Is that Rainbow Dash? The one with the blue flu?" whispers Trixie

"Hey Rainboom! You look spectacula-"

" **SHUT UP ZEPHER!** "

"Geez, why can't you be breezie like moi?"

"Because your an idiot. end of story"

The rest of the day was filled with ZEPHER and other stupid comments from the 'popular' group of ponies. But soon enough she was home. What a relief!

"How was school Dash?"

"Fine, I got a lot of school work to do."

 

But really she was hiding a scar.


End file.
